Suenan campanas en flor
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Merlín y Morgana huyen de Camelot en busca de un rumor que puede ser verídico o falso: en algún lugar de Escocia se encuentra un colegio mágico donde todos los niños son bienvenidos a aprender. Ellos solo quieren vivir en un lugar donde la magia no esté prohibida, donde no deban temer por lo que son. Ellos solo quieren ser libres.
1. Pimienta

**Suenan campanas en flor**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **1**

 **Pimienta**

El trayecto dibujado entre Camelot y Escocia resulta más tumultuoso de lo imaginado.

Abrigados por las penumbras de la ciudad durmiente se escurren por entre los pasadizos, portando nada más que sus esperanzas de encontrar un futuro más prometedor fuera de aquellas grandes murallas. Guiándose nada más que por sus sentidos pues así lo determina Merlín, nada de antorchas bailarinas que puedan delatar su huida, para naufragar en la oscuridad que resulta ser la noche.

El sendero que los guía fuera de la localidad inexpugnable es de tierra y nubes caobas ascienden después de sus pisadas. Viajan durante la noche cuando el peligro de ser asaltados crece abruptamente pero no el de ser descubiertos; descansan durante el día, deteniéndose a recuperar fuerzas en alguna aldea variopinta, donde pueden fingir ser errantes que ansían aventuras.

A medida que van avanzando, los ríos que cruzan están corrompidos por la podredumbre de la naturaleza. Los cadáveres se acumulan en las riveras, tiñendo las aguas de color carmesí y atrayendo todo tipo de aves carroñeras.

Lo que más significativo de aquella grotesca escena es que los cuerpos inertes no se tratan de soldados.

—Acusados de brujería —dice Morgana en un susurro apenas audible. Un escalofrío le lame la espina dorsal—. Víctimas del Rey Uther Pendragón.

Merlín la exhorta a desviar la mirada y apresurar el paso, dejando tras ellos a los herejes que perdieron su vida, quizás de forma injustificada. Uther Pendragón, un hombre avaricioso que elimina todo lo que no comprende, no se detiene a examinar si los acusados de brujería realmente poseen poderes, simplemente los condena a una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Los cuerpos suelen ser arrojados fuera de las murallas de Camelot, después que la plaza se convierte en un espectáculo depravado, o depositados a las orillas de los ríos para que los cuervos devoren lo que queda de ellos.

A veces, la duda aflora en los ojos de Morgana pero desaparece al contemplar las atrocidades del Rey Uther.

—¿Y si estamos buscando un simple rumor que se extiende de mercado en mercado? —pregunta en voz alta, exteriorizando sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué pasa si el colegio mágico es tan solo un invento del pueblo llano?

—Pues resulta más idóneo ir detrás de un rumor, de un invento que puede tener una cuota de verdad, antes que permanecer en Camelot con el constante miedo de ser descubiertos —responde Merlín, sabedor de que él a veces también duda—. Solo es cuestión de tener fe.

Merlín suele repetirse aquellas palabras constantemente. Sabe que existe una delgada línea de posibilidades: el colegio mágico existe y, al encontrarlo, podrán aprender y entender el poder brindado por la naturaleza; y de lo contrario, podrán empezar de nuevo en una tierra lejana, donde las imposiciones del Rey Uther no tengan lugar.

Pero también sabe que una muchacha de alta cuna y tal sofisticación como Morgana no está hecha para vivir en una aldea entre aljibes y bueyes. De fracasar en la ardua búsqueda del colegio mágico, Morgana insistirá en volver a Camelot —aunque las ejecuciones por brujería le asusten y repugnen a partes iguales— y jurarle infalible lealtad a Uther Pendragón.

—Deberías confiar más en mí —dice ella con cierto recelo, al conocer sus pensamientos—. Puedo aprender a arriar bueyes y a conseguir agua de un aljibe.

—Tú deberías dejar de leer mis pensamientos —contesta Merlín. Antes de que acote algo, prosigue—: Y no me interesa que mi mente sea como un libro abierto.

Acampan en un bosque sombrío donde los árboles tienen ramas retorcidas y el suelo propaga el eco de sus pisadas. Una suerte de variadas lechuzas los observan desde lo alto, siendo las únicas testigos de su clandestinidad.

Morgana abre su cesto de mimbre y un aroma delicioso flota hasta las fosas nasales de Merlín. Detecta el calor de la carne ahumada recientemente pero el perfume de una especia se destaca; algo sutil como la pimienta.

Ella le confiesa que la carne ahumada es su más reciente intento de cocina, aunque admite haber recibido ayuda de una lavandera en la aldea anterior. Es entonces cuando comprueba que Morgana es sorprendente, siempre tiene un gesto que rompe con sus esquemas y lo deja apabullado.

—Después de todo, quizás sí sirvas para tener una vida corriente.

Morgana sonríe con dulzura inusitada y hace aflorar una sensación nueva en el interior de Merlín. No sabe identificarla con exactitud, pero sabe que se trata de algo cálido expandiéndose por su pecho.

Hace años que conoce a Morgana, desde que las puertas de Camelot se abrieron para él como el nuevo sirviente del Príncipe Arturo, pero es la primera vez que la contempla de ese modo. Cabello azabache cayendo en forma de lustrosa cascada sobre su espalda, ojos verdes como gemas infinitas, piel nívea que resalta su mirada y sus labios sonrosados por el frío.

Ella parece tan frágil por fuera, con ese aspecto de ángel caído del cielo, pero tan fuerte en su interior. Morgana está golpeada por la vida, del mismo modo que Merlín, su madre murió al alumbrarla y nunca llegó a conocer a su padre, siempre viviendo de la caridad de nobles señores hasta desembocar en las manos de Uther Pendragón.

Y, a pesar de todo lo acontecido, ella se mantiene estoica.

Esa noche ambos duermen abrazados, refugiándose el viento frío que hace ondear sus capas. El cielo sobre sus cabezas está forrado de estrellas y una luna fina como un cuchillo ilumina lo recóndito del bosque. El ulular de las lechuzas que al principio los asusta, después se termina convirtiendo en una dulce canción de cuna que les permite conciliar el sueño.

Al cerrar los ojos, párpados pesados por la distancia recorrida a pie, sueñan con el colegio mágico, un lugar esperanzador para todos aquellos que son diferentes, que son como ellos, que tienen la magia latiendo en sus venas. Un lugar donde los magos y brujas no deben esconderse sino que pueden mostrar su poder con total esplendor.


	2. Tierra mojada

**Suenan campanas en flor**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **2**

 **Tierra mojada**

Merlín está soñando con el pasado cuando los cascos de los caballos resuenan en la distancia.

Morgana reclinada sobre el postigo de la ventana mientras sus ojos no divisan otra cosa que al galante Arturo Pendragón, llegado de la batalla con su armadura plateada con incrustaciones de rubíes y a lomos de su corcel lozano. Morgana tímidamente enamorada en las alturas pero manteniendo un porte regio.

«De haber permanecido en Camelot, se hubieran comprometido —piensa Merlín. Una amarga sensación le inunda el paladar—. Un banquete digno de los futuros reyes de Camelot. Y yo solamente un sirviente.»

Pero Morgana elige priorizar su poder por sobre todas las cosas; sobre Arturo Pendragón, príncipe de Camelot, y los lujos y condecoraciones que él significa. Enfundada en un traje de campesina, adopta su papel y se pone en marcha en busca de un quizás.

Y Merlín sonríe porque en el camino son iguales. Son un mago y una bruja que juegan una búsqueda del tesoro, intentando adiestrar su magia tanto como pueden.

—Merlín, despierta —susurra Morgana, el aliento fresco rozando el lóbulo de su oreja—. Los soldados de Uther se están acercando.

Las últimas palabras bastan para que él se incorpore de un salto y comience a analizar las posibilidades que tienen de escapar con vida de allí.

El bosque ofrece lugares recónditos en los cuales ocultarse, pero deben contar con el factor de la ignorancia, es decir, que los soldados pasen en sus caballos y no observan detenidamente. También pueden echar a correr tanto como sus piernas le permitan, pero el rostro agotado de Morgana —incluso después de dormir toda una noche— le advierte que no es una buena idea.

Por lo que les resta una alternativa.

—Podríamos usar magia.

—Si usamos nuestra magia contra los soldados de Uther, lo cual nos coloca en una posición riesgosa a nosotros mismos por su creciente inestabilidad, provocaremos atraer la atención del Rey a este bosque y camino —responde Merlín.

Morgana le brinda la razón.

Avanzan por el bosque cada vez más indómito, los espinos enmarañados ocultan barrancos traicioneros. Las colinas de tierra mojada se vuelven más y más abruptas, provocando que un paso en falso se convierta en caída.

Los cascos de los caballos se divisan con más insistencia dentro del bosque, la distancia que los separa se va acortando y sus respiraciones acelerando. Merlín y Morgana llegan a una ciénaga, donde el olor terroso inunda por doquier. Atravesar el cieno le dificulta los pasos, lentos y torpes, hasta que Morgana llega a la conclusión que deben ocultarse en aquel lodo pegajoso.

Lo último que siente Merlín antes de sumergir la cabeza es el aroma a tierra mojada, flotando por encima de la superficie amarronada y chocando contra su nariz, natural y avasallador.

—¡En nombre de Uther Pendragón, Rey de Camelot, salgan de dondequiera que estén! —la voz del soldado llega lejana, pero llega.

Los caballos quedan apostados en la orilla de la ciénaga mientras que los soldados se sumergen en el lodo, doblemente dificultados por sus brillantes armaduras y las pesadas espadas.

Merlín trata de contener la respiración tanto como sus pulmones le permiten, pero su cuerpo aflora en la superficie y sus vías respiratorias luchan por conseguir el tan ansiado aire.

Es entonces cuando observa a Morgana acercándose a los solados.

—¡Gracias al cielo que me hallaron! —exclama con alivio en su voz y agrega con desprecio—: Este sirviente me secuestró y me arrastró fuera de la seguridad de Camelot.

El soldado al cual se dirige es Sir Lancelot, uno de los vasallos más fieles de la corona, dispuesto a entregar su espada y su vida por sus ideales y los del rey.

—En el nombre de Uther Pendragón, Rey de Camelot, quedas arrestado Merlín —pronuncia mordiendo cada palabra con rabia—. Bajo los cargos de haber secuestrado a la noble Morgana, quien se encuentra bajo el cuidado de la corona, y por haber puesto su vida en constante peligro.

El mundo parece derrumbarse a su alrededor mientras dos soldados avanzan en su dirección.

Merlín no intenta escapar, víctima de la conmoción que le causa la traición de Morgana. Ahora comienza a sospechar de las circunstancias que le llevan a encontrarse en tal aprieto: la insistencia de Morgana en descansar durante la noche, el momento más idóneo para seguir avanzando sin ser descubiertos, adentrarse cada vez más en el bosque y ocultarse en la ciénaga.

Todos los factores son utilizados cuidadosamente para entretejer una trampa, a la cual Merlín se conduce directamente.

—Al llegar a Camelot, serás ejecutado —anuncia Sir Lancelot.

Lo que más le duele a Merlín no es saber que al arribar a las murallas de Camelot será ejecutado por secuestrar a una muchacha noble; sino el hecho de saber que Morgana se va de Camelot por su libre y espontánea voluntad, acompañándolo en busca de un futuro ideal donde no deban ocultarse por ser diferentes, por ser mágicos.

Le duele la traición. ¿En qué momento cambia de decisión?

«Yo debería traicionarla, del mismo modo que ella lo hizo conmigo —piensa lleno de impotencia al ser apresado—. Debería dejar su magia en evidencia.»

Pero todo queda resumido en un _debería_ , en una remota posibilidad que nunca llega a concretarse. Los soldados lo arrastran fuera de la ciénaga y le atan las manos, eliminando cualquier posibilidad de escape.

—¡Pensé que creías en esto! —le grita Merlín a Morgana. Ella se muestra impasible con la mirada en alto—. ¡Pensé que querías volar, ser libre por primera vez!

Los instantes vividos se agolpan frente a sus ojos. Morgana confiándole el instante en el cual siente la magia por primera vez; Morgana sanando a una lechuza que no puede emprender vuelo; Morgana haciendo danzar las aguas a su alrededor.

Siempre Morgana.

—Y tú fuiste el iluso que creyó en mis palabras. Solamente dije lo que querías escuchar, de ese modo conseguí un poco de tiempo para que nos encuentren.

Después, todo se vuelve negro a su alrededor.


	3. Clavel

**Suenan campanas en flor**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **3**

 **Clavel**

Merlín se despierta de su inconsciencia cuando comienza a clarear por el este, deteniéndose a reconocer las figuras y los colores que le rodean.

Techo de madera añejada, una telaraña perfectamente tejida inundando el rincón, paredes sin vida y una superficie cómoda debajo de su espalda.

«¿Dónde me encuentro?»

Lo último que recuerda es la expresión regia de Morgana mientras los soldados de Camelot lo arrestan, un impacto en su cabeza y después todo volviéndose oscuridad.

Descarta la posibilidad de encontrarse en Camelot al contemplar el paisaje dibujado en la ventana. Las siluetas de las casas se proyectan recortadas contra el amanecer, son casas humildes construidas a base de lodo y paja entretejida.

Si no se encuentra en Camelot, esposado a la espera de la resolución del Rey Uther, significa que —por alguna irónica razón del destino que todavía desconoce— pudo salir airoso de la encrucijada orquestada por Morgana para ponerlo en lugar de victimario.

El crujido de la puerta sirve para ponerlo en alerta.

—Veo que ya has despertado —comenta una voz femenina que Merlín no reconoce. Desde luego, no es Morgana—. Y por lo que veo, en excelentes condiciones.

La mujer tiene el cabello negro como la noche acomodado en un moño casi perfecto, la piel del rostro clara y pómulos tallados a mano. Perfectamente puede tratarse de Morgana, dentro de algunos años, pero la diferencia radica en sus ojos, los cuales son dos zafiros bajo la luz dorada del sol.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Lo primero que debes saber sobre mí es que soy una amiga —dice con una sonrisa envolvente—. Una amiga que narrará lo acontecido pero que debes confiar en sus palabras, aunque tus instintos te digan lo contrario.

Merlín, desconfiado por naturaleza, asiente.

—Mi nombre es Rowena Ravenclaw, y lo más probable es que nunca haya llegado a tus oídos ni mi nombre ni mi apellido. Pero tú me conoces, Merlín, a través de rumores que viajan desde los puertos a los mercados —dice, pero él no comprende a qué se refiere—. Has oído de la obra que junto a mis amigos hemos creado.

Una idea ilumina su mente como una estrella fugaz. ¿Puede ser que el rocambolesco destino le haya hecho terminar al cuidado de la fundadora del colegio mágico? ¿Puede ser posible tamaña coincidencia?

—Hogwarts, así se llama el colegio donde todos los niños con magia son recibidos —continúa con voz calmada, dándole la impresión que no es la primera vez que brinda ese monólogo—. Las puertas del colegio están abiertas a todo aquel que quiera aprender a expandir su poder mágico. Tengo entendido que tú estabas en su búsqueda.

—En efecto —responde Merlín, eligiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente al sentirse reducido por su presencia—. Provengo de un reino donde está prohibido hacer magia y se ejecuta por ello.

—Camelot, ¿así se llama? —Él asiente—. Ella me confió la historia, hablándome de la travesía de su viaje y de cómo nunca abandonaron la esperanza de que fuera real.

«Morgana.»

—¿Cuándo habló con ella? —interroga, nuevamente en alerta—. Morgana no es lo que parece, ella me traicionó.

La puerta se abre repentinamente, revelando una figura esbelta cubierta por una capa roja como la sangre.

—Yo no te traicioné, Merlín. Solamente hice que pareciera así.

Merlín no cree sus palabras, no se deja enredar por el hechizo de su voz. Rowena Ravenclaw, detectando la tensión entre los dos muchachos decide retirarse de la estancia, les brinda intimidad para ponerse al corriente.

—La emboscada de Lancelot fue planeada —revela Morgana—. Le envié un mensaje en la última aldea en que nos detuvimos para que nos brindara suministros y caballos descansados. Él no podía salir de Camelot sin levantar sospechas, por lo que convenció a Uther de saber nuestro paradero.

—¿Cómo explicas mi inconsciencia?

—Tenía la impresión que usarías tu magia para reducir a los soldados y no podía permitir que dejaras en evidencia tu poder. De haber sucedido, Uther en persona querría tu cabeza. —Merlín no le cree del todo, pero escucha su relato—. Luego intenté borrarles la memoria a los soldados y a Lancelot, y fue mi hechizo fallido lo que atrajo a la señora Ravenclaw.

Le habla sobre los fundadores de Hogwarts y de cómo van de aldea en aldea en busca de niños mágicos a los cuales educar.

—De verdad existe…

—De verdad existe, Merlín —corrobora ella—. Nos fuimos de Camelot ansiando un futuro donde comprendiéramos y aprendiéramos a utilizar nuestra magia, y lo hemos hallado.

Intenta acercarse pero él se mantiene reticente y Morgana lo comprende.

—¿Sabes qué fue lo más doloroso de todo? El poder leer tus pensamientos y sentir cómo te rompía mi traición.

La sinceridad se vislumbra en sus ojos y congoja en su voz. Merlín le toma la mano, deleitándose con el contacto de su piel. Entonces, lo detecta. Flotando sutilmente en el aire pero invadiéndole todos los sentidos.

—¿Qué es ese aroma?

Morgana le señala el ramo a los pies de la cama. Son flores de matiz amaranto, bañadas por el rocío de la noche, las que desprende ese aroma tan cautivador. Las flores, también conocidas como claveles, son las predilectas de Merlín.

—Las traje para ti como forma de pedir disculpas por lo acontecido. Disculpas por haberle enviado un mensaje a Lancelot sin tu conocimiento y por las consecuencias de ello.

Y Merlín la perdona.

La perdona porque es Morgana y le resulta imposible estar enfadado con ella; la perdona porque los catapulta a ese futuro tan ambicionado.

Tiene la imperiosa necesidad de besarle los labios, pero deposita un beso tímido en su mejilla y le provoca una sonrisa. Los dos, tomados de la mano, recorren el camino que los separa del colegio, un castillo que se alza sobre las montañas escocesas.

—Hogwarts los espera —dice Rowena Ravenclaw.

Morgana se recuesta en su hombro, con el viento trayéndole el perfume de su cabello.

«Si el amor tiene un aroma, huele a Morgana.»

No sabe cuándo se enamora, solo sucede.


End file.
